Chroniques des Frères Weasley
by c.Thalie
Summary: Episodes les plus marquant de la vie de nos jumeaux préfèrés racontés par eux même... (Désolé pour le résumé!)
1. Prologue

Bonjour à vous très cher lecteur, merci de vous intéresser à cette histoire ! Me voici nouvelle dans ce monde immense de l'écriture ... Aussi, j'espère que cette première fic ne vous décevra pas...

**Dis clamer :** presque tout dans ce chapitre et les suivants appartient à J.K. Rowling

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ( §§ ) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

**_CHRONIQUES DES FRERES WEASLEY_**

**_OU HISTOIRES DE SORCIERS FACECIEUX_**

**Prologue :**

Salutation, lecteur imprudent qui venez lire ces pages...

L'histoire, ou plutôt les histoires qui vont suivre, sont destinées à tous ceux qui se sont intéressés à nous, Fred et George Weasley, par notre imagination débordante ...

A ce jour, nous ne sommes plus tout jeune, plus du tout même, et c'est peut être par peur de tomber dans l'oublie, ainsi que par désir de transmettre notre savoir - quelque peu particulier nous l'admettons - à tous les jeunes sorciers ou moldus de ce monde, que nous avons d'un commun accord décidez d'écrire notre vie...

Afin de ne pas transformer ces chroniques en un pavé indigeste, nous nous sommes contentés d'épisodes marquants de nos années les plus agitées, autrement dit nos années à Poudlard et les suivantes également!

Tout ce que vous allez lire, n'est que le souvenir retranscrit de la manière la plus honnête, c'est-à-dire, écrit avec nos sentiments de l'époque, quelque peu agrémenté de commentaires personnels actuels...

Aussi, à travers ces pages, vous rencontrerez des personnes auxquelles nous tenons, ou avons beaucoup tenu -paix à leur âme- . D'une certaine manière, ces écrits permettront, du moins nous l'espérons, à leur rendre hommage...

D'autres individus particulièrement détestables y figureront également, mais si ces personnes n'avaient pas existées, notre popularité n'aurait probablement pas été aussi brillante, nous l'admettons ... (avec quelque peu de difficulté tout de même !)

Sachez que ce n'est pas sans une certaine émotion que nous allons revivre avec vous le passé, et que c'est avec nostalgie que nous commençons notre histoire mouvementée...

Nous n'attendons rien de ces écrits, mais nous espérons malgré tout qu'ils puissent, pour la plupart, vous faire sourire, puisque ce fut notre préoccupation majeure durant toute notre existence...

Nous ne vous retenons pas plus longtemps...

Bonne lecture

Fred et George Weasley


	2. Présentation et arrivée à Poudlard

Bonjour à vous cher lecteur !! Merci pour tous vos gentils reviews ! Ca fait très plaisir ! Encore merci !! (oui je sais je radote… la vieillesse ?!!) 

Comme promis voici la suite, ou plutôt le début, des aventures de Fred et George Weasley ! Grands remerciements à Amano ai, Faby.fan et Flora pour leur aide !

J'espère que cet épisode sera à la hauteur de vos espérances… Bonne lecture!

------------------------------------------------ ( ° $ ° )----------------------------------------------------------

**Episode 1 : présentation et arrivée à Poudlard **

Rédigé par Fred Weasley

Ce fut un 1 avril 1978 que tout commença pour nous. Notre mère, Molly Weasley, accoucha, après la nuit la plus longue et douloureuse de sa vie d'après elle, de jumeaux, roux bien entendu, et « encore » des garçons.

A cet instant-là, tandis qu'elle pleurait de joie, elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle venait de mettre au monde les premières exceptions à la famille Weasley : contrairement à nos chers aînés, notre préoccupation serait le travail, mais par le divertissement…

Nos parents découvrirent bien vite cette « petite » différence, ravissant ainsi notre père, et exaspérant notre mère… Mais celle-ci finit par s'habituer à nos bêtises, se réconfortant sûrement en pensant que cela s'apaiserait avec l'âge. Et ce fut avec une pointe de tristesse qu'elle osa nous laisser seuls afin d'affronter l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre : Poudlard.

Poudlard. Si je devais définir le sentiment que j'ai ressenti en entendant ce nom la toute première fois, je crois que ce serait de la frayeur. Oui, c'est cela, de la frayeur. Je l'avoue, moi, Fred Weasley et je peux inclure George par la même occasion, pour une fois, quelque chose d'extérieur à moi-même agissait réellement sur mon cerveau…

Mon frère et moi avions alors dix ans. Nous allions rentrer en première année…

Quelle horreur !

Charly, Bill et Percy nous avaient raconté tant d'abominations sur cette école…

Et dire que nous allions être internes ! De plus, Percy nous promit d'être impitoyable avec nous s'il nous découvrait en train de faire une quelconque bêtise… Après cette déclaration, nous en vînmes même à essayer de marchander avec lui, quitte à le payer avec les quelques noises de notre tirelire - qui représentaient pour nous à cette époque un butin plus qu'étourdissant -…. en vain.

Ainsi, cette fameuse journée de la rentrée des classes nous apparut comme le jour du jugement dernier : nous étions punis de toutes nos bêtises passées, sans avoir mot pour nous repentir. Ce fut donc tête baissée, tel des condamnés à morts, que nous montâmes dans le train, sous les ricanements de Percy, et les larmes de joie de notre mère :

« Ah mes chéris ! Comme vous êtes grands maintenant ! Vous allez apprendre pleins de choses ! Je suis fière de vous ! »

C'en était trop ! Notre propre mère était heureuse de notre châtiment ! Je ne pus à cet instant m'empêcher de la maudire…

George, quand à lui, semblait déjà avoir tourné la page de cet épouvantable épisode, et s'était installé dans un compartiment, observant avec curiosité ce fameux « Poudlard express » :

« Whaou !! Regarde comme c'est grand ! Et la vitesse ! T'as vu comme on va vite ! »

Moi, je me contentais, morose, de jeter des regards pleins d'anxiété et de colère au paysage qui défilait sous mes yeux d'enfant….

La moitié du trajet se passa ainsi, George papotant comme une fille, manière à lui d'évacuer le stress, et moi, boudant dans mon coin, pensant à toutes les contraintes que nous allions devoir subir... Mais soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, et Percy apparut…

« Alors, on fait bande à part ?... dit Percy amusé… On joue les timides ? Elle est bien loin désormais votre témérité…

- Va-t'en Percy, on a pas besoin de ta pitié ! On préfère rester seuls… lançais je, pour me défendre de l'évidente réalité…

- On a le droit de rien faire quand même ! Même si la vie ici à l'air impossible et stricte, ça c'est pas un crime j'espère ! renchérit George pour notre défense.

- Du calme ! Je venais voir si tout se passait bien pour vous. Mais puisque vous le prenez comme ça, je vais retourner vers mes amis de Griffondor… » Et il partit d'un pas impérieux.

Cette histoire de maison refit alors surface dans mon esprit… Apparemment sur celui de George également, étant donné la tête qu'il fit… Et si cette maudite école venait à nous séparer ? Ah ça jamais ! Entre nous, c'était à la vie, à la mort ! Pour nous rassurer mutuellement, nous nous promîmes à cet instant de nous échapper de Poudlard, si ce tyran s'acharnait à ce point sur nous…

Nous étions partis depuis quelques temps déjà dans nos futurs plans d'évasion, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, mettant un terme à nos rêves, en nous faisant redescendre sur la terre que nous avions quittée… Une dame poussant un immense chariot rempli de friandises entra. Nous en achetâmes quelques-unes. On aurait dit que pour se faire pardonner de leur irruption, les friandises, en échange, réchauffaient nos cœurs inquiets…

La dame était en train de sortir de la pièce, lorsque les bruits d'une course effrénée se firent entendre dans le couloir…

Un garçon avec des dreadlocks probablement de notre âge, vint s'arrêter, essoufflé mais soulagé, devant le chariot de friandises. Ils en acheta quelques-unes, puis, une fois la dame repartie, il jeta un coup d'œil dans notre compartiment…

« Salut vous deux ! lança le garçon. Vous êtes nouveaux vous aussi ?

- Oui, répondit simplement George, étonné de la sociabilité du garçon…

_Ouf au moins une personne qui n'est pas comme Percy ! _pensais je

- Je m'appelle Lee Jordan, et vous ?

- Fred et George Weasley », répondit mon frère

Ce fut alors notre première rencontre avec Lee… Et pas la dernière ! George trouva plus tard une phrase à son sujet qui lui resta longtemps… : « Lee Jordan, l'essayer, c'est l'adopter ! »…

Tranquillement, le garçon entra et s'installa sur la banquette en face de nous.

- J'ai vraiment hâte d'arriver ! J'attendais mon entrée à Poudlard avec impatience depuis le début de l'été !

Le pauvre, il ne devait pas être au courant de la vie qui l'attendait… Aussi lui demandais-je :

- Tu es d'origine moldue ?

- Ma mère oui, et mon père est sorcier… Pourquoi ?

- Alors tu devrais savoir ce qui va t'arriver à Poudlard non ?!! Et tu es content ! lui répondis je presque horrifié

Le garçon sembla quelque peu perplexe devant ma réponse…

- Je sais que c'est une grande école de sorcellerie, que le directeur est un homme renommé, et que les cours ont l'air intéressant… C'est mon père qui me l'a dit…

- Et il t'as parlé des sanctions qu'on donnait là-bas si on n'était pas sage ?

- …heu… Non…

- On les torture !!! Il parait même qu'il existe un concierge qui est là exprès pour ça !

Après un temps de réflexion, Lee dit enfin :

- Vous vous fichez de moi ou quoi là ?!! Qui vous a dit ça ?

- Nos grands frères. Les deux aînés ont fini leurs études et l'autre est en troisième année… répondit George, avec une pointe d'importance dans la voix.

A notre grande surprise, Lee explosa alors de rire, nous rendant quelque peu étonnés et vexés de voir qu'il osait contredire un fait apparemment soutenu par notre famille…

- Si ce sont vos frères qui vous ont raconté ça, je comprends mieux maintenant ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la torture n'existe pas à Poudlard… Mon père le saurait sinon, car il travaille au ministère de la magie… C'est un inspecteur de l'enseignement de la sorcellerie !

Tandis qu'il essayait de redevenir sérieux afin de ne pas trop nous compromettre - ce qui était tout de même gentil de sa part - il ajouta :

- Vos frères ont dû vous jouer une blague…

Nous restâmes un instant abasourdis devant notre stupidité.

- Ils vont nous le payer ! concluais-je, le regard mauvais, très vexé d'être passé pour le dindon de la farce…

D'habitude, c'était eux les pigeons, et moi le faiseur de farce ! Mais je comptais bien me rattraper…

Même si je le gardai bien pour moi, je ne pus m'empêcher à ce moment-là être reconnaissant envers ce drôle de garçon, qui venait de m'enlever un terrible poids… Ce fut donc le cœur plus léger que nous continuâmes le trajet.

Lee Jordan était incroyable ! Il était comme nous ! … Enfin, presque… Il était très drôle, aimait raconter pleins de blagues même stupides, et riait d'un rire franc pour un rien… La seule différence, qui je dois le préciser, s'effaça très vite au fil du temps, était que nous avions déjà en main un sérieux bagage en matière de bêtises, et nous primes conscience alors que notre mère n'avait pas totalement tort lorsqu'elle disait qu'on la rendait folle…

Durant le voyage, nous en vînmes à raconter à Lee nos exploits, comme le jour où nous avions tenté de faire disparaître Percy :

- Vous avez volé la baguette à votre père?! s'exclama Lee, les yeux écarquillés et brillants de curiosité

- Non, pas exactement… Nous l'avons emprunté… J'insiste sur ce mot… expliquais je

- Oui, même si nous n'avons pas réussi à la restituer tout à fait dans le même état… ajouta George

- Mais c'était à cause de Percy !! Il venait de nous accuser - à tort pour une fois - de lui avoir volé son courrier !!! Et nous, on n'aime pas les injustices…. Alors on s'est vengé…

- On s'est levé la nuit pendant qu'il dormait… continua George, un brin de sadisme dans la voix

- Et comme on ne connaissait pas de sort, on en a inventé un !

- Lorsqu'on a prononcé la formule, un jet de lumière bleue est sorti de la baguette, puis a atteint la tête de Percy…

-… et sa figure a alors disparu !!

- Non ?!?! Il a perdu la tête ? s'exclama Lee

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça… Mais vu qu'il n'avait déjà pas grand-chose, ce n'était pas trop grave…

- Mais on ne voulait pas s'arrêter là !! Comme cet abruti ne s'est même pas réveillé, on a décidé continuer notre travail…

- On a donc recommencé la formule, mais cette fois, va savoir… PAF !! La baguette a explosé… On pense que c'est la sécurité qui s'est mise en marche, parce que après cet incident, on n'a jamais réussi, même après qu'elle soit réparée, à l'attraper… A chaque fois qu'on s'approche, elle se sauve…

- Et Percy ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé après l'explosion ?!! demanda Lee, impressionné

- Ho, Percy… Ben il s'est finalement réveillé, et nous on a courut dans nos lits… dis je simplement

- Il n'a pas pu voir qui étaient les auteurs de cet acte, car sans sa tête, il n'arrivait pas à grand-chose…

- Mais il a dû quand même se douter puisque une heure plus tard, à tâtons, il est enfin arrivé dans notre chambre…

- Il a cherché à nous égorger je suppose, mais heureusement, notre père nous a sauvé !

- Il s'était réveillé à cause du bruit que faisait Percy en se cognant dans la maison…

- Et vous vous êtes fait punir? questionna Lee

- Ne casse pas tout notre exploit s'il te plait ! s'exclama George

- Comme cela arrive souvent, les gens n'admirent pas notre travail. Nos plus beaux coups sont souvent suivi de punitions…. Et je peux te répondre que la punition a été à la hauteur de notre exploit... finis je par répondre

- En tout cas, Percy a dû être conduit d'urgence à Ste Mangouste, mais après, on n'en sait pas plus… dit George, avant de conclure, un sourire narquois aux lèvres… :

- Et depuis ce jour, va savoir pourquoi, mais il s'enferme toujours à clé maintenant quand il veut dormir…

La fin du trajet se passa ainsi, à commenter nos exploits, quelque fois embellis, et à se pavaner tandis que Lee, bon gamin, écoutait avidement nos péripéties, contestant parfois leur réalité…

Puis nous arrivâmes finalement à destination.

La nuit était déjà tombée. Une multitude d'élèves sortit des wagons… Nous nous éloignâmes de la foule, et admirâmes avec effroi le spectacle qui se donnait devant nos yeux : l'immense château se dressait dans l'obscurité, au milieu d'un lac, menaçant…

Tandis que notre moral redescendait dans le négatif, ce paysage nous fascinait ... Nous restions là, ébahis, n'arrivant pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ce qui pourrait nous arriver, malgré les paroles rassurantes de notre camarade, lorsqu'une voix grave et caverneuse nous fit sursauter…

Elle appelait les premières années…

Je pris une profonde inspiration, et me retournais afin de suivre la voix, et vis alors son propriétaire… UN GEANT !!

Le choc.

L'histoire du concierge tortionnaire était donc vraie !!! Le père de Lee ne devait pas être au courant car les élèves devaient sûrement tout faire pour ne pas se faire punir...

Je me fis alors le plus discret possible…

Il nous emmena au bord du lac… Voulait-il nous noyer, parce qu'on était trop nombreux ? Non. En fait, il nous conduisait jusqu'à nos embarcations…

George, Lee et moi montâmes dans l'une d'entre elles, et avec la chance que j'avais, le géant y monta également…

A ma connaissance, je ne m'étais jamais rendu aussi invisible qu'à ce moment-là…

Le géant, voyant notre angoisse, essaya de détendre l'atmosphère et de nous rassurer… Il s'appelait Hagrid, il était garde-chasse, et vivait à Poudlard depuis bien des années…

Finalement, il n'était pas si méchant que ça… Ma bonne humeur commença petit à petit à refaire surface…

Enfin, nous arrivâmes devant ce fameux Poudlard.

Les immenses portes nous faisaient face. Elles s'ouvrirent quelques instants plus tard, comme si, après nous avoir minutieusement jugés, elles avaient accepté de nous laisser entrer.

On nous conduisit dans une salle impressionnante, magnifique même, où l'atmosphère jusqu'alors froide, devenait chaleureuse et agréable, malgré l'immensité de la pièce…

Les anciens élèves étaient déjà attablés, et nous dévisageaient… Tout cela me rendait nerveux, fouillant je ne savais quoi dans mes poches, afin de me distraire. Je n'étais vraiment pas fait pour les cérémonies…

Un vieux sorcier, d'une allure majestueuse, nous souhaita la bienvenue… Cela me rassura : si le directeur était gentil, alors ce Poudlard n'était peu être pas aussi hostile que ça…

Après un long discours que nous fit un chapeau très usé, la répartition dans les quatre maisons commença, et le stress s'intensifia…

Tandis que les autres posaient le chapeau sur leur tête, puis partaient s'asseoir à la table qui était annoncée, ma seule pensée était : « pourvu que je sois avec George, pourvu que je sois avec George, pourvu que je sois avec George, pourvu que… »

C'est alors que j'entendis mon nom.

Je me rendis donc sur l'estrade, le regard vague, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve…

Lorsque le chapeau fut sur ma tête, à mon étonnement, celui-ci me dit :

« Encore un Weasley ! Je commence à vous connaître… Mmmm… Vous avez des qualités que je n'ai encore jamais rencontré parmi les autres membres de votre famille… Vous être très ingénieux je vois… Mais je crois que pour vous, je ne faillirai pas à la tradition…. GRIFFONDOR !! »

Mon rêve était terminé, je me réveillais…

La poisse ! J'allais être dans la même maison que Percy…

Je venais à peine de m'asseoir près de Lee sous les acclamations de ma table, que déjà George s'installait sur le tabouret…

Après quelques minutes qui me parurent horriblement longues, le mot «Griffondor» retentit dans mes oreilles…

Mes prières avaient été entendues ! C'était magnifique!

J'allais pouvoir commencer à me détendre…

Mon frère m'apprit plus tard que le choipeau - c'était ainsi qu'on le nommait - lui avait demandé si Poufsoufle lui convenait, mais comme George ne voulait absolument pas me quitter, le choipeau avait fini par l'envoyer à Griffondor… Comme quoi, on est peut-être pas si semblables que cela mon frère et moi…

Après cet instant, toute l'hostilité que nous avions ressenti pour Poudlard s'était envolée. Le choipeau nous avait accepté. Il avait même fait plus : il nous avait laissé ensemble.

Aussi, notre assurance réapparut, et notre malice par la même occasion…

Nous allions dompter Poudlard, comme nous avions dompté nos parents… Ce n'était qu'une question de temps…

Ce fut sur cette dernière pensée, insouciant de tout ce que j'allais vivre dans ces lieux, que mon éprouvante journée se termina, mais que pour moi, tout commença.


End file.
